


Forever in Oz

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, Humor, M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory, Post-Series, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Toby and Ryan begin to forge a friends-with-benefits relationship, post-series.





	Forever in Oz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal in December 2017. Written in response to a prompt for Oz Magi by Titti. The request:
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Ryan/Beecher  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Spending forever in Oz.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon or post series  
> Special Requests: None  
> Story/Art/Either: Story

Tobias Beecher was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when Ryan O'Reily flounced into their pod with a huge grin on his face. Ryan came to a stop in front of him and stood there, waiting.

With a sigh, Toby inserted a bookmark and looked up at him. "What have you done now?"

Ryan promptly sat down on the bed next to him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Toby smiled. "If I couldn't, I'd be dead by now."

His eyes shining, Ryan said in a low voice, "Gloria and I made love this afternoon."

"Made love?" Toby snorted. "What does that mean? That you got to first base while reading passages from Romeo & Juliet? Or did you actually fuck her?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Somewhere in between, I guess you could say."

Toby smirked and said, "Mmm-hmm." He took a moment to look Ryan up and down and noted the sizable bulge in his pants. "I imagine the whole experience left you feeling slightly... frustrated," he said slowly.

"No, it didn't," Ryan retorted with a glare. "Not... really."

Tossing his book aside, Toby licked his lips and leaned forward. Placing a hand on Ryan's knee, he murmured, "You're not yearning for a little... release, shall we say?" He gave the knee a squeeze, then added, "Maybe a blowjob would make you feel better."

Ryan pushed Toby's hand away. "Yo! Beecher! I'm no fag!"

"I am well aware of that fact," Toby said, "considering you make a point of declaring your heterosexual status at least once a day. But, sometimes, you do what have to."

Ryan pulled back and stood up. "Look, Beecher. I don't HAVE to do a goddamn thing," he sneered. "I'll have you know that I can get action in any number of ways. FEMALE action."

"But why go to all that trouble, when you have another option right here in front of you?" 

"No," Ryan said emphatically.

"You can close your eyes," Toby suggested, "and pretend that I'm Gloria." He tilted his chin up. "And I'll close my eyes and pretend that you're Chris."

Ryan shook his head. 

"I hate to brag, but my blowjobs are pretty incredible," Toby informed him. He paused, then added mischievously, "At one point, guys were dying to get a blowjob from me." Then he began to laugh in a slightly hysterical manner.

"You're fucking crazy, Beecher."

Toby gradually calmed down. With a shrug, he said, "All right. Your loss." He settled back into his pillow and opened his book up again.

Ryan stood and stared at him. Finally, he said, "Look, let's just wait 'til lights out, okay?"

Toby smiled and turned a page. "Okay."


End file.
